


Don't Shoot

by LibertyKingdom



Category: Tarzan (1999)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22443499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibertyKingdom/pseuds/LibertyKingdom
Summary: When the Cameroon Jungle camp is ravaged by a threat, will Jane's determination cause her to make a deadly mistake?





	Don't Shoot

The mundanity of cultured London seemed so far off, adrift on some water-soaked horizon that stretches over 5,000 miles long. Some days, Jane was tempted to miss its cleanliness, comforts, and relative safety. 

In contrast, the wondrous realms of the jungle unfolded afresh with the birth of every new morning. The lush tapestries of greens, browns, yellows, and florals of all kinds beckoned invitingly to the unsuspecting souls. With the glories and splendors of the vast unknown came danger. Danger not only from the unpredictability of wildlife but of human nature as well. 

Her turquoise hues survey the shambles of their campsite from under the brim of her tan hat. Books which, had belonged to her great-grandmother lay tossed haphazardly about. Some upended books spat loose-leaf pages, others clung clumsily to the bindings. Pots and pans were scattered, landing neither here nor there in any.

A nervous thrum resounds in the depth of Jane’s chest as she dares to venture further through the debris field. Her darling lace parasol would do little to preserve her life expectancy. Sure, it was good in a pinch, but it doesn’t possess the power and certainty of a genuine weapon. The brunette almost never deigns to consider the use of fire-power but with the potential threat of a ravenous and unkind threat lurking about, it is something that crosses her mind. Especially, as the leaves behind the still-standing tent rustle. 

White gloved hands seize Clayton’s double-barreled shotgun. She’d learned to use it once, while they were on board the ship. Oh, how she had laughed off the need to use such primitive methods to resolve problems. Jane wished she had paid even more attention to Clayton’s lectures. There was no time for lamentations. She’d have to make due even if she was woefully inept. 

A glint of sunlight strikes menacingly down the two barrels as they are swiveled in the direction of the sound. Swallowing sharply, Jane booms, “State your business or I’ll be… be forced to shoot!” Internally, she realizes that her request is probably not the most realistic. Animals couldn’t speak in their defense and so with a stroke of what might have been bravery, she pushes herself forward. Her heavily quivering pointer-finger readies itself upon the trigger. Beads of sweat gather high upon her brow and her eyes squint in preparation of the shot. 

A familiar voice answers from the thicket of green. 

“Oh, Daddy! Good heavens! You gave me such a fright!” The weapon is promptly discarded, though it is kept within distance for easy access. Jane races forward to greet him. “Where have you been? And what in the world happened here?”


End file.
